


Fire Resistant Trees

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Rush, Christmas Sweaters, Cute Harry, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Phone number, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Tom is adorable, christmas trees, determined harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: When a 50% off everything in store sale appears on television, Harry is left with nothing but to go do some Christmas shopping.Upon arriving, Harry must go through the gruelling task of finding parking then dealing with gift ideas for each of his friends. Only Harry leaves the store with a guy’s number after arguing over a Christmas tree.





	Fire Resistant Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I have created a Christmas story DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Harry knew he shouldn’t have come, but the persistent ads on the television were too hard to pass up. 50% off everything in store should've raised alarm bells, but all Harry could think of was how he hadn’t gotten anyone any gifts yet. He knew almost everyone would have seen the ad and that parking would be hell.

But he had kindly ignored the fact that Christmas was approaching, the snow-covered streets, Christmas lights being decorated outside people's homes and people wearing cheesy Christmas sweaters. All because of a certain comment directed at him by one of his close friends.

“You get too hyped up for Christmas, you should tone it down a little” Ron had awkwardly said not three weeks ago, while Harry had excitingly started a one-sided conversation about which light would look better outside his house.

He saw no fault in loving Christmas too much, it was a cheerful time after all, but Ron apparently thought it weird that he loved Christmas so much. So Harry made it apparent to “Tone it down” when he visited the Weasley family later that week.

Harry had arrived ten minutes earlier than the time he was meant to arrive. Which was normal but when Molly Weasley opened the door, expecting to see Harry dressed in a colourful sweater with a Christmas hat on his head, only when she opened the door Harry did stand there yes, but he was wearing no article of clothing that had anything remotely Christmas on it.

“Oh, Harry honey are you ok? What’s wrong?” Molly questioned worryingly.

Looking down at himself Harry didn’t see anything amiss “No Mrs Weasley, I’m perfectly fine” Molly looked over him once more before ushering him inside and out of the cold “Call me Molly, dear. We are practically family” Harry smiled but didn’t say anything back.

When he entered the living room Harry saw most, if not all of the Weasley family sitting on mismatched couch’s or sitting in the dining room.

Ron’s greeting died in his throat when he saw Harry “Mate, you feeling ok?” Harry’s brows furrowed when he looked at Ron.”Mate, you’re not wearing a Christmas sweater”

Sighing, Harry looked at everyone in eyeshot “I’m perfectly fine, no need to worry. I just didn’t feel like swearing a stuffy sweater today”

Everyone knew that wasn’t the case, Harry had once wore a Christmas sweater on the hottest day of the year because “I felt like Christmas” Though no one mentioned Harry’s odd behaviour while he was there.

But as the days passed Harry got too into playing the part of someone who doesn’t get hyped up about all things ‘Christmas’, and forgot to go Christmas shopping, now he is paying the price. One week until the splendid day and he has nothing to give anyone, it really was a horrifying thought, Harry Potter, the Christmas maniac not wearing Christmas sweaters, putting colourful lights up and worst of all not having any gifts for his friends.

Harry wasn’t cheap by any means, but 50% off everything in a renowned store? He couldn’t pass up the offer. So one slightly cold morning, he grabbed his car keys and drove the 40-minute drive to the store. Only the short drive turned out to be an hour and a half drive because of traffic and road work.

Harry let himself smile once he saw the building up ahead, only it didn’t last long. The parking lot was hectic and full of people honking their car horns as others took a long waited parking spot.

Hitting his forehead on the steering wheel Harry sighed “Why me?”

It only took thirty minutes to find reasonable parking that was somewhat close to the entrance but still a great distance away. Mentally doing a checklist of the items he needed Harry walked into the towering building and headed straight to the book section.

Hermione would definitely love a book, but Ron? Chocolate frogs would do, considering he is the one that made him late in the first place. Before going across the store to get Ron’s gift Harry quickly grabbed a book about plants that he believed Neville didn’t have yet.

Making multiple stops through different isles on his way Harry finally arrived and stood in front of a rack full of flavoured chocolate frogs. “Original is his favourite but…. He has been a prat lately” With that thought Harry quickly picked blueberry flavour. Ron didn’t hate blueberries but he certaily didn’t love them either.

Harry was about to pay and leave when he saw the beautiful Christmas trees on decoration. Making a detour straight towards the colourful trees Harry decided which one would look good in his living room. He lived alone so he could get whatever he wanted, no Christmas critics to tell him that blue and yellow don’t go well together.

Standing in front of a beautiful white tree with baby blue ornaments hanging from it, Harry inspected the width and length of the branches.

“The tree will combust in flames if you continue to stare so intensely at it,” said a smooth voice right behind Harry’s ear.

Quickly turning around Harry lost his breath. Standing right behind him was a man, that was tall, taller than Harry, which was normal as most males were taller than him. With black hair swept to the side, his skin was a smooth pale cream. The man's grey eyes seemed to pierce Harry’s beating heart, making Harry choke on his own breath. The man's clothes consisted of black jeans with a green Christmas sweater that says “HO HO HO” in a red and white candy cane spiral.

Harry was slightly jealous of the sweater as he was only wearing blue jeans with a white top that was hidden under a plain red jacket with the zipper down, nothing Christmas or anything.

“It won't go up in flames, it’s fireproof” Harry stammered as a blush covered his cheeks, he surely hoped it was because he was cold and not because he was caught staring.

“Hmm, really?” The man reached over Harry and took the tag in his hands “It seems you're right, but think of the poor tree. Being looked at so intensely, It probably died from embarrassment” Harry stood dumbfounded as he looked at the man’s sweater.

Harry spoke before he could stop himself “If you didn’t realise, it’s a fake tree” the man leaned back and frowned at Harry “That’s not a nice thing to say”

Narrowing his eyes Harry poked the man’s chest, hard “The tree isn’t alive, it has no feelings, so it wouldn’t care if I said something mean to it”

The man smirked before taking Harry’s hand and pulling it up to his lips, a cast kiss was placed on the back of Harry’s hand before he could pull it back. “My name’s Tom and yours?”

The blush on Harry’s cheeks intensified as he stared open-mouthed at Tom “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies” quickly shutting his mouth Harry took a step back into the tree “You... Wh..” Taking a deep breath, which must have looked weird to anyone looking, Harry spoke quickly “MynameisHarry”

“I didn’t get that?” Tom’s smirk told volumes, he did get Harry’s name but was playing dumb. “My name is Harry,” said boy who was pushed up against a Christmas tree in a shopping store with a tall man standing over him.

Sadly everyone decided not to be in the tree section of the store, which left Harry alone with nobody to help.

Taking a step back Tom looked Harry over, not even trying to hide the fact that he was doing so “What would someone as beautiful as you be doing here?”

Blushing with embarrassment Harry looked down, fiddling with a loose strand of string hanging from the hem of his jacket. He wasn’t used to compliments, most came from the Weasley’s. Which was rare in itself.

A chuckle from above made Harry slowly look up and into grey eyes “Don’t be shy, I’m only speaking the truth” throat dry, Harry tried to speak “I.. I’m getting gifts for my friends…”

“This late?” Tom asked questionably as he started to walk towards the self-serve counter. Not wanting the conversation to end Harry quickly walked next to Tom as he answered.

“My friend Ron made a comment about me liking Christmas too much, so I ‘toned it down’” At the last part Harry used quotation marks with his fingers “But I forgot to get everyone gifts so I’m stuck doing last minute shopping”

Tom hummed knowingly before stopping at a register “He doesn’t sound like a good friend”

Placing his gifts on a small shelf, pressing start on the register Harry started to scan his items one by one “He normally is, just maybe at that moment he spoke his thoughts without thinking first” scanning the last item, Neville’s book, Harry clicked checkout.

Grabbing his wallet from his back pocket Harry took out his credit card and pushed it into the machine “He still doesn’t seem like a nice person” Toms cool voice came from beside Harry.

Nodding in agreement Harry quickly typed in his pin and took his receipt, bagging his items in a plastic bag he walked to the exit with Tom right behind him.

Once outside Harry heard Tom sigh “I must leave now, it was nice chatting with you, Harry” Harry saw Tom smile before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card “I’m looking forward to continuing this conversation with you again, here’s my personal number” Harry nodded dumbly and took the card from Tom’s outstretched hand.

“Talk to you later” Tom spoke into Harry’s ear before taking a step back and walking away.

Had Harry just gotten a guy’s number? And without even trying?

Putting Tom’s card in his wallet Harry made his way over to his car and quickly got in and out of the cold weather, placing the plastic bag in the front seat Harry started the car and reversed.

Now that Harry thinks back on it, Tom never bought anything when they left, why was he in the store if he wasn’t going to buy anything?

**Author's Note:**

> comment & kudos (*^*)/


End file.
